1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connections between electrical equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to interconnections for audio and video equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Designers of audio equipment and accessories are constantly striving for technical innovations to create better sound quality. One particular area of interest over the past few years has been the cables, or "interconnects", between discrete components of an audio system. A better interconnect can more accurately communicate the electrical signal between electrical devices, thereby providing better sound quality when the electrical signal is transformed into music at the audio speakers. For example, a top quality interconnect can appreciably improve the communication between a compact disk (CD) player and a preamplifier, thereby improving the sound of the music.
Thus, innovations in cable technology have provided more accurate communication between audio components which results in appreciable improvement in sound quality, particularly for the high-end audio industry and the audiophile who spends many thousands of dollars to purchase the components of a high-end audio system. Top quality cables may cost several hundreds of dollars, all for the purpose of more accurately communicating an electrical signal.
It would be an advantage to provide an apparatus and method to better communicate an electrical signal between electrical equipment. Particularly for the audio industry, it would be an advantage if the system were compatible with existing interconnects and electrical devices. Furthermore, it would be an advantage if the apparatus and method could be efficiently installed during the manufacture of electrical equipment, and if it were cost effective to install in average audio components as well as high-end audio components.